


Whatever Makes You Happiest in the World

by Still_Dreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, Flowers, Harry finds Louis cute, Harry on tour, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Los Angeles, Louis is Harry's biggest fan, Louis is a fan of Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Pride Flags, Rainbow Flags, Roses, louis is obsessed with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Dreamin/pseuds/Still_Dreamin
Summary: Harry Styles plays a band member/ solo artist. And Louis Tomlinson plays the fan who is desperately in love.





	Whatever Makes You Happiest in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Wave any flags you have in here!" Harry Styles yells from onstage at the fourth world tour of his band.

The crowd goes wild, screaming as a few scattered pride flags go up around the stadium.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happiest in the world!"

Louis can barely breathe. He's on the edge of the floor, too far to get a good look at Harry, too far for Harry to ever see him, his phone held above his head trying to get a good video. "Yes! Harry, I love you!" He screams, throat scratchy, voice dissolving into the screams of the 60,000 fans at the venue.

Harry stands still, smiling proudly at the crowd, "Here, at One Direction, we like to celebrate love, in all forms!" 

"Yes!" Louis shouts. He's not so confident about his own sexuality, but Harry makes him want to be.

"Love is love!" Harry finishes off and the crowd gets impossibly louder, "This is 'Happily'."

"Harry, yes!" Louis is screaming at the top of his lungs, because Harry makes him feel more accepted than the entire world does. Well, his mum makes him feel accepted, but she's his mum, she has to.

Harry always promotes love. This is a safe place. Harry makes sure it's a safe place. And even though Louis came to the show alone, he's felt accepted the whole time. Everyone talked to him. When he said he loved Harry, they all said they do too, no one asked him if he's gay, no one found it weird that he just said he loves a man.

The music for the song starts and Harry's singing, the three members of his band joining him down the catwalk.

Louis cannot stay still. He physically cannot bear being this close, yet still so far away from Harry. He has to move. They have four songs left, he has to move, now! 

So, he does. His feet move impulsively. It's not his fault. His entire being is urging him to move, to get closer to Harry. 

Louis yells, "Excuse me!" as loud as he can, still, barely audible over the music as he walks through the row of seats. His hand is still above his head, recording the show as he moves. Louis never once looks at what his phone is recording, only holds it in the general direction of the band as he watches them live, in front of him. 

Louis makes it through section A, he's walking sideways through the rows, straight toward the catwalk and just hoping that no one says anything and the guards don't notice. Being short better come in handy now, of all times. 

He's in section B, slowly walking through the hoards of females who try to move out of his way as he walks. They're too focused on the song to say anything to him. Louis squeezes past, making sure he keeps his hands to himself and doesn't make anyone feel like he's a straight creep.

Harry runs down the catwalk, holding a rainbow flag over his shoulders like a cape just as Louis exits section B, "Harry, oh my god!" Louis shouts, eyes quick, training on Harry, then catching that a seat is open two rows up. He slides into it, hoping no one comes back to claim it. 

Harry's on his way back toward Louis, prancing down the stage, flag in hand, looking down at the section. The fans are waving, the music is vibrating in Louis' chest, his heart is thrumming in his ears. Just a little bit closer and Louis would see Harry right in front of him, so close to him.

"Yes, yes, Harry! Harry, please, Harry!" Louis is shouting again, his own ears aren't picking up on his voice over the deafening roar of the fans combined with the thundering music, but he keeps screaming, throat already raw. Harry looks away at the last second and Louis begins to wave frantically, "Harry, are you joking? Harry!"

"I know you want to leave so, come on baby, be with me so happily!" Harry finishes the last line of the song and stands there, grinning at the crowd. His shirt is unbuttoned to his chest, black jeans hugging his long legs, and his feet are covered in faded brown boots. Harry's dark brown hair is long and wild around his soft face, cheeks flushed and shiny from exertion. 

Louis finds him so beautiful.

Louis can't breathe. All he feels is an immense pressure on him from all sides, he just needs to get noticed by Harry for a moment. Then, he's going to be okay, he'll be able to live off the happiness from that tiny moment for the rest of his life. All of a sudden, he finds himself standing on top of his seat, and waving. He knows he looks like an absolute fool, but he will never see anyone here again and he needs a wave from Harry or just eye contact. If he doesn't catch Harry's attention, he's going to be in a terrible state forever.

"Harry!" Louis shouts, knowing it's a hopeless act. But Harry is so beautiful, and Louis has been a fan for three years, he needs at least one little second.

Harry's waving at a fan in a further section, they're holding up a light up sign with Harry's name on it.

"Harry, oh my god, right under your nose!" Louis shouts in frustration, as he stands up taller, on his tip toes, "Please, God! Harry, just turn your head to the left a little!"  
Harry takes a step back and Louis is about to get off the chair when Harry looks left and Louis completely looses his mind.

"Harry!" Louis is waving desperately.

Harry's lips turn upward, just a notch.

"I love you! I love you!" Louis chants, his mind unable to make him do anything else, other than repeat those words, over, and over again.

Harry lifts his arm and points at Louis, full on grinning.

"I love you!" Louis continues, because those green eyes are looking right at him, and he's forgotten that anything else exists.

Harry tosses the rainbow flag at Louis, and it falls over Louis' head, covering his vision.

Louis stops waving and pulls it off his face. The flag hangs around his neck like a scarf and Harry is laughing at him. Harry mouths sorry and Louis screams, "I love you!" Back at him. Of course, there's no way Harry can hear him, only read his lips, and Harry mouths it back through his laughter, and apologizes one more time, then turns around. 

Louis' is absolutely starstruck. 

A security guard comes and pulls him off the chair. 

Louis wraps the flag tightly around himself, despite being sweaty. He's never going to lose it, ever. Never going to let another fan touch it. 

Well actually, as soon as he steps down, multiple hands shoot out with a chorus of, "Omg, can I touch it? Omg you're so lucky!"

"Better Than Words is the next song and Louis is standing there frozen, his phone still recording the show. 

Harry runs by again, making eye contact with Louis and giving him a thumbs up. Louis bursts out laughing. This is absurd. He can't believe it, this is all he wanted and it happened, Harry Styles noticed him!

"You and I" and "Little White Lies" finish on the second stage, too far down from Louis.

Harry sprays water on fans and the fans spray silly string right back at him. Louis doesn't even notice the other boys onstage, they're amazing singers, they're cute sure, but he is obsessed with Harry Styles. Harry Styles is a legend. 

The boys walk past Louis back to the front for "Story Of My Life" and Louis is swaying to the music, mesmerized by Harry. He's close enough to see his facial features and he can't believe it's possible for someone to look so lovely. 

"Best Song Ever" is next and Harry runs by multiple times and doesn't glance in Louis' direction again.

In the last moment, when they're running to get off the stage. Harry furrows his eyes and glazes them over the section Louis is in. They don't stop on anything, but Louis thinks Harry must have been looking for him again. Harry waves at the section and runs off.

Louis walks out of the show stunned. The rainbow flag is still hung around his neck as he makes his way through the throng of people. Random fans keep approaching him and congratulating him. Apparently, the flag is a dead giveaway. 

Louis is 18, turning 19 in December, yet he got his mum to come pick him up after the show so he wouldn't have to pay for parking. The traffic is crazy and Louis is on the phone with his mom, he walks the mile to her before she's able to move more than a block closer.

Louis' mom grins at him through the windshield. Louis gives a soft smile back as he walks to the opposite side His feet and legs are aching, his sweat makes the wind seem cold and he shivers as he climbs into the passenger side.

"What's with the flag?" his mom asks.

"Harry threw it at me," Louis whispers. He grins after saying it out loud, "Holy shit, mum!"

"Did you get to meet him before the show?" She asks, "You've been here since noon."

"No, but I just went crazy and switched sweats and he noticed me, holy shit, holiest mother of all the shit in the word," Louis squeals, "I'm getting meet and greets next time. I'm going to save up all my money, mum."

"Sweetie, if that's what makes you happy," His mum laughs, shaking her head, "But you need to stay in uni and maintain your grades. You need to build your future and that scholarship is important." 

"Mum, gross I know, don't talk about school right now," Louis laughs.

***

By the time winter rolls around One Direction announce a hiatus and Louis can't completely wrap his head around the biggest boyband in the world breaking up. They promise to be back so Louis takes that as a sign to keep working and saving money.

Louis goes to UCLA. Once he got into the university, his family moved to LA with him. Of course, he stays on campus and his mom is living in her own apartment with his twin sisters. They all had been meaning to move for a while and Louis getting into the university was a sign for them and they took it and went with it.

***

It doesn't take long for Louis' own life to settle down around him and he's lost in everything again. Too afraid to be himself, too worried about his future to ever miss a lecture, to ever go out and have some fun because he needs to study and people would find out he's gay if he went to a party so clearly that means he should lock himself up in his dorm. 

The rainbow flag Harry threw at Louis is kept safe in a plastic bag at the back of Louis' closet. Sometimes he takes it out just to touch it and remind himself that this really happened. 

Theres still pictures of Louis plastered all over twitter, people reminiscing on how Harry threw the rainbow flag at a cute male fan and how clearly that's another hint that suggests Harry isn't straight and how cute it would be if he dated that fan. Louis wishes that he could date Harry too. 

Louis is two and half years younger than Harry. Not that it matters. Even if Louis were able to afford a meet and greet, Harry would just take a picture and his security would then show Louis out of the room. Harry is also 5'11" or 6' according to fans, Louis barely surpasses 5’6” and all he wants is to run up and hug him with his head resting on Harry's chest. It's not too much to ask for at all.

Louis' been in two short relationships throughout the course of his life. One was a girl back in England when he was trying to convince himself that he's straight. One was a boy, also in England, but that was one no one knew about except his mom. Because at that point, he had accepted that he was gay and he couldn't change, even if he tried, no matter how bad he wanted to. Both of the relationships ended badly and since then Louis' been letting himself get obsessed with Harry because, if he has no chance to be with Harry then there will be no heartbreak.

***

One day, when Louis' rewatching his concert film he gets Harry's voice stuck in his head and the image of him running down the stage with that rainbow flag. "Do whatever makes you happiest in the world!”

So, Louis takes it and he runs with it.

He takes the rainbow flag out of the bag and hangs it on the back of the door, next to his jacket.

"I'm gay," He tells himself, "And that's okay. Who gives a fuck? It's 2016, I live in LA. No one cares. No one is stopping me from being myself."

So, Louis changes his wardrobe, he changes his hair, and he's done overthinking the world. It's simple really. You just have to do whatever it is that makes you happiest in the world. Louis buys himself boots that match Harry's and skinny jeans and floral tops that he used to tell himself he could never pull off.

The year passes in a blur and the second Louis stops caring so much about how he presents himself, as soon as he starts presenting himself how he wants to, people flock to him. Girls hit on him and he laughs and tells them he's gay. They apologize. Yes some people are rude, but it's not as bad as Louis thought it would be at all. Deep inside he knows it could be worse, knows some people have it worse, so he thanks his lucky stars and prays for the people who can’t be themselves.

Louis continues to do exceptionally well in his classes, his mom sees his new get up and doesn't ask questions, just tells him that he looks happy, and when he's happy, she's happy. Work gets easier for Louis, he's a server at a somewhat fancy restaurant in downtown LA, and the confidence helps him rake in more tips than he used to.

***

Another year has passed and it's 2017, Louis' been working out. He thinks he looks a lot better than his scrawny little self two years ago.

A movie that Harry has a role in drops, and Louis goes with his younger sisters and sits smack in the middle of the theatre, all three of them unashamed in shirts with Harry's name on them. A lady leans over and says it's sweet that he brought his sisters out because they like Harry. His sisters laugh and tell the lady it's Louis who loves Harry and they're out here supporting him and his obsession. The lady looks confused for a second then bursts out laughing, and says that's good too.

***

Then it happens. Harry drops a single out of nowhere and Louis is sitting alone on his dorm bed, eyes wide, goosebumps raised all over his skin as he listens to Harry coo the lyrics so softly. "Sign of the Times," the meanings of the song run deeper than the deepest oceans and Louis knows he's been saving up money for the right thing. Harry Styles is a legend and he is going to bask in the era of Harry Styles then tell his grand kids that he saw Harry Styles live, and Harry Styles saw him and it was the best thing in the whole world.

A month passes and the little shit drops tour dates out of nowhere. Louis is on his grind. He signs up for verified fan, he gets a code for ticketmaster, and he lands a pit seat. He doesn't know how but he does and as soon as he finishes the purchase he's up and screaming. He runs to his mirror and yells at his own reflection. Then he runs to the window, opens it and screams that he got tickets to anyone who may be listening. Some girl shouts congratulations and Louis lets out another whoop before closing his window.

***

In the months leading up to the show, Louis get's a job at the theatre Harry is playing in, and he manages to talk his boss into letting him come early and meet Harry before the show. His boss agrees after a while and slides Louis a meet and greet ticket a few days later. With all the money that Louis has saved up, he buys a meet and greet for the show in a neighboring city as well, and a thousand dollar pit seat off stub hub. Oh well, Harry's the one who said to do whatever makes him happiest in the world. If he goes broke, he will blame Harry Styles.

Louis works out, let's his hair grow long then cuts it when Harry cuts his, he's going to emulate Harry's style for these shows. If he's going to a legend's show, he's going to show as much respect as he can.

So, Louis goes out and buys a pair of pink floral dress pants to wear with a light blue top to one of the shows, and a pair of sparkly black dress pants to wear with a sheer lace, pink top to one show. He does not care what anyone else would ever think. Harry will like the outfits, and Louis loves them. Louis loves Harry's style and he's so lucky to finally have the confidence to wear what he wants without caring about what others say.

***

It's not long before the day of the show arrives and Louis is driving 3 hours away to attend the first show, before the one in his hometown happens. He's dressed in the pink floral pants and the light blue shirt, tucked into his pants. Louis' hair is done up in a soft yet messy updo and he's not going to lie, he did wear some light foundation and may have worn some tinted chapstick. It's not much but Louis still wanted to look his absolute best.

When Louis is getting gas at a nearby gas station, some girl snaps a picture of him. He turns around, "I saw that."

"Aren't you someone famous?" The girl asks, "You should be used to it." 

Louis tilts his head at her, "I wouldn't be driving a Honda civic if I was famous."

She looks up and down his outfit and shrugs, "Still look like some sort of model to me."

Louis decides not to argue and quietly leaves, trying to get to the venue in time for the meet and greets. Now Louis is 20, almost 21, and he has meet and greet passes, so he doesn't embarrass himself by waiting outside the venue. Not that waiting outside is embarrassing, he just thinks he's too old for it, and lucky enough to have a meet and greet.

Louis is waiting in line clutching onto the rainbow flag Harry threw at him years ago, when he gets paired with two other fans. 

What are they doing, he bought a single meet and greet ticket, shouldn't he be going in alone?

Louis' confusion and momentary anger diffuses immediately as the guards urge them toward the door.

The female fans rush in front of him and Louis follows behind. His heart feels fluttery as if it were about to jump out his throat any second now. It nearly does when he catches a glimpse of Harry as soon as the door opens.

Harry is wearing white pants with pink floral print on them and a pale green shirt. Louis thinks they both almost match.

Harry turns and grins at them, "Hello!" 

"Harry, hi!" The girls squeal.

Louis stays behind. Quiet and starstruck. Even with his short hair, Harry Styles manages to look like an angel and Louis doesn't understand how. Everyone must have forgot that Louis was a fan, waiting for a picture, because they take a picture of the girls with Harry and usher them out, bringing in new fans. 

Louis takes advantage of the moment and steps against the wall so he can keep watching Harry from so close. If Harry weren't famous this would be very creepy and stalker-like but Harry is famous so Louis let's himself get carried away, because it's not like anyone's noticing him, right?

Everything falls away. Louis doesn't know where he is, or how he got there, all he's focused on is the delicate being in front of him.

Harry is tall, slim built, he's soft and gentle with every fan. He laughs and hugs them all. Louis is quiet, he can't really breathe let alone open his mouth and say something. He needs his picture taken but he just stands there, like an idiot. 

Then, after what feels like two seconds but is actually the end of the entire meet and greet session, Harry looks directly at Louis, "Hello, are you a fan?"

Louis' eyes widen and he parts his mouth, unable to respond because he didn't know baby angels could speak, with their deep voice, to him, or would want to. 

"Harry is a baby angel," a voice whispers in his head. 

"What?" Louis asks the voice in his head, except he said it out loud.

"You've been standing there quite some time, you alright?" Harry's eyebrows furrow and he pouts his lips.

Louis shrugs, opens his mouth wider to talk but all he can do is take a gasp of air so big that he starts coughing. 

Harry is by him in a second, a large warm hand on his back and his face barely two inches from Louis', "It's okay, it's just me, breathe, love," Harry coos.

Louis can't help the dumb tears that blur his vision, but he doesn't let them fall, he spins around and throws his arms around Harry's waist, hugging him tightly. The flag unfolds and unfurls down to the carpet behind Harry, one end still in Louis' grasp. Harry is warm and overwhelmingly tall.

"Oh no, I'm hugging a small stranger," Harry's talking softly, only for the two of them and no one else, "If you don't tell me your name I'm going to feel awfully bad, I don't hug people on the first date, you know."

Louis knows Harry is joking, and he laughs far too loud at Harry's joke. Yet a part of Louis is soaring at the idea of having a date with Harry.

"Nameless little stranger, do you have a name?" Harry pushes.

"Yeah," Louis replies, leaning back from the hug, "Louis," and he's looking Harry directly in the eye. Every fiber of his existence is ablaze with life, he's buzzing from head to toe.

"Did you want a picture?" Harry asks.

Louis nods his head, still not moving, or letting go of the warm, narrow, hard and muscular body of Harry Styles, "Do I have to right now?"

Harry laughs, "I have a show to get to! Yes, now!"

Louis giggles, "Are you sure?" Harry smells like flowers. Louis doesn't want to let go. He knows he has to, he's acting like a complete fool.

Harry releases Louis and holds his arms, taking a step back, "Yes, small Louis, come let's take a picture," Harry commands.

Louis giggles again and god he hates that that he literally giggles, it's soft and quiet and high pitched so, he slaps his hand against his mouth to stop himself.

Harry already heard and he lets out a loud laugh, "That was so cute," He coos.

Nervous giggles bubble up Louis' throat at that and he struggles to swallow them down, this is not the time to come off as a little child.

Harry keeps laughing at him, doubled over and wheezing because no matter how hard Louis tries, he can't stop giggling. 

"Stop," Louis bursts out laughing too, "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm laughing with you," Harry reassures Louis, leading him in front of the camera.

Louis holds up his flag, and before he can say anything Harry speaks.

"You want that for the picture? I better be seeing it waving in the crowd too!"

"You will!" Louis bounces up on his toes, "I have pit, I saved up so much money for this! Will you look for me?"

Harry grins, his eyes turning soft, "Yes, I will, and I'll steal your flag to dance around and then give it right back!"

Louis giggles again, "Better keep your word, Mr. Harry Styles."

Harry grabs the flag and spreads it out in front of them, the flash goes off and Louis is ushered out the door

"Lovely meeting you, Louis!" Harry's distant voice calls out as soon as the door closes.

Louis pauses, and then it's a second too late to respond, so he walks away.

***

Harry's shadow is visible through the pink curtain at the start of the show and Louis is screaming nonstop the entire time until the curtain drops.

As soon as the curtain drops, Harry's eyes meet Louis' and he grins while singing the lyrics.

The show goes by in a blur. Louis is bouncing up and down half the time and standing still, captured by Harry's beauty the other half of the time. 

Harry keeps glancing over at him and during Kiwi, he aggressively leans down and shouts in Louis' face, "I'm having your baby!" He snatches the flag from around Louis' neck and rushes off with it.

Louis panics for a moment, he hopes Harry doesn't throw the flag somewhere else while he's in the moment.

But he doesn't.

Harry comes right back and drops the flag on Louis' head. Covering his vision once again. A girl near Louis tries to snatch the flag from Louis' hands but Louis gives her a disgusted look and she backs off. 

When Harry's talking to the fans, he turns and smiles at Louis, "I met this young man earlier today," He points at Louis and the fans all strain to get a look at him.

Louis is overwhelmed, smiling as bright as the sun from all this attention Harry is giving him.

"His name is Louis and he is dressed impeccably tonight. Yeah, am I right?" Harry asks.

The crowd screams in agreement. 

"I always am," Harry shrugs.

***

The fandom has been talking about Louis again, they all remember him as the boy Harry threw the rainbow flag to. Louis excitedly makes a personal twitter and exposes his identity to the twitter fans so now their craze has heightened more so. Louis' follower count shot up to 100k within one day where as his fan account only managed to accumulate 3.5k over the years of his loyalty.

He confirms and denies all the rumors.

No, him and Harry are not dating.

Yes, he's been a fan since Up All Night but he won't expose his fan twitter.

Yes, that rainbow flag was the same one. No, Harry doesn't know this.

No, he's not rich, he got lucky with the LA pit seat and spent most of his savings buying the the other one and the meet and greets.

Yes, he is gay and it was Harry who helped him to become comfortable with it.

Most of the fans are anticipating the LA show, where Louis will meet Harry again. Some of them are sending Louis hate but the love overwhelms the hate comments so, Louis tries his hardest to not pay attention to the negativity.

***

The LA show is two days after Louis' first show and he is ready.

Louis is in sparkly black pants, glossy dress shoes and a sheer pink lace shirt which happens to show off his chiseled body, which mind you, he actually worked very hard for.

When Louis shows up for meet and greets a hoard of fans rushes over to him. They greet him and ask for pictures. Louis thinks he sees the girl from the gas station, squinting at him from a distance. What the hell, is he going mad?

The fans are all so kind, Louis is confused and keeps asking why they're all taking pictures. They say they "stan him" and continue so Louis just laughs and goes along with it.

Turns out it is the girl from the gas station and she comes over for a selfie as well, "I knew you were someone famous, liar," She says as she gets her own selfie.

If only she knew.

***

Louis walks into the meet and greet last, he feels a little more confident this time, but it melts away when he sees Harry.

Harry is wearing a black shirt with a pink suit tonight, "We're matching again, Louis," He grins, looking him up and down.

Louis giggles, because Harry remembers him and Harry has noted his outfit, "I guess we are. Do you like this look then?"

"Very much so," Harry nods, smiling softly, dimples on display as he looks up and down one more time, "Adorable little creature, aren't you?"

Louis blushes, "I mean, if you say so."

"What was happening outside?" Harry asks, "Were you having your own meet and greet?"

"Oh gosh, Harry, I have no idea!" Louis bounces up excitedly, "Everyone's so nice they all like me so much!"

"Why is that?" Harry questions, fighting a grin.

"Because they think we'd-" Louis stops abruptly, "Um..." Louis trails off, the realness of Harry’s presence making him stay mute.

"We'd what?" Harry asks, strolling closer. His stance is confidence and face smug.

The guards aren't saying anything to them, not to hurry, nothing.

Louis shrugs, "I don't know."

"Don't you?" Harry teases, a slow smile tugging at his lips.

"Nope," Louis shrugs, stomach turning at the mischievous look Harry is giving him.

"Don't you Mr. Louis Underscore Tomlinson?"

Louis' eyes widen, "Uhh, I made that account for the fans..."

Harry nods, sliding right up to Louis and looking down at him, "Mr. 'I really hope he remembers me tomorrow guys!'" Harry laughs.

Louis' face heats up and his looks down at his feet, "It's not like you don't know that fans like you, Harry."

"Hm, but my fans don't know when I like them," Harry's voice is low, deep, loud enough only for Louis to hear, " You don't know that I like you."

Louis' heart just about stops because this is what he always wanted but never expected. No, he never ever expected anything like this to happen, in fact he thinks he must have misheard "What?" Louis asks, looking up, crystal clear blue eyes finding Harry's pale green.

Harry shrugs, standing before him in all his glory and without hesitation, speaks, "I find you cute, Louis."

Louis nods. Stunned into silence once again.

"You've got a nice vibe, a pretty face, and you're so preciously cute, like a pixie of sorts," Harry says, eyebrows furrowing as he concentrates, "And you like me. Want to come out for drinks tonight?"

Louis nods, hoping he looks sane.

"Do you want to get your picture, then I can give you my number?" Harry suggests. And Harry full well knows that Louis is going to say yes, he already knows Louis would jump at the chance to try this because well, Louis is a fan. From what Harry saw, scrolling through Louis' tweets, Louis likes him a lot, and he put in a lot of effort for this tour, to see Harry and for Harry to see him.

"What?" Louis wheezes.

"Or do you want my number first?" Harry quips.

Louis shakes his head, "What?"

"Picture it is then," Harry says, grabbing Louis' elbow and gently pulling him toward the camera, again, "I can't believe you kept the flag and brought it both times," Harry grins, tugging the rainbow flag that Louis forgot he had, out of his hand.

Louis can't breathe for a second because he thinks maybe Harry remembers him from the day he threw the flag at him. But then Louis remember Harry has seen his twitter, he must have picked up the information from there.

"I have to admit," Harry continues, green eyes glowing with delight, "I do have a vague memory of seeing a cute boy from my 2015 tour with the boys."

"No!" Louis exclaims, "Please, Harry, now you're just mocking me!" His heart is racing.

"I do. Sometimes you remember a pretty face for a long time. Smile for the camera, Louis," And Harry wraps the rainbow flag around them and puts his arm over Louis' shoulder, cuddling him into his side.

This time, Louis is staring at Harry in utter shock during his photo, but he doesn't care, it'll serve as a memory. 

***

The show goes by in a blur because Louis has Harry's number in his phone and he's just waiting for it to end so he can text Harry immediately after and run off to wherever Harry’s going to be hidden away. 

But Harry has thought ahead and before singing "Sign of the Times", Harry starts talking about Louis and everyone's looking at him again, but this time Harry tells the guards to help him on stage. 

So Louis goes onstage, sheer shirt making him feel self conscious and rainbow flag hung around his neck, hair damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead. He raises a hand toward the crowd, hoping his mouth managed to create a smile and then turns to Harry, jaw falling slack & eyes wide because what is he doing?

"What an impeccably dressed man, eh?" Harry asks the crowd. Naturally, everyone screams in response.

Louis is shocked and he knows his face shows it, but he still stands there, gazing at Harry. Really he can't do much else, every fiber of his being is buzzing again, aglow from the soft hand that's gripping his wrist as Harry Styles practically shows him off to the crowd.

"Gonna take him out for drinks," Harry sing songs, "Wouldn't have found such a sweet person without you all!" Harry thanks his fans. 

Louis knows Harry doesn't know him well enough to be calling him sweet, but he melts at that. He melts right through the floorboards and into the crust of the earth where the heat melts him further.

Harry tells the crowd to do whatever makes them happiest in the world and Louis sassily remarks "you", forgetting he's on stage and so close to the mic. The entire theatre hears and bursts out laughing, including Harry who cackles and slaps his hand over his mouth to stop himself.

"Hey," Harry teases, "It's a family show!"

Louis' got the next line out before he can comprehend what he's doing, dragging the words on suggestively in the same tone Harry uses, "Or is it?"

"He's a keeper!" Harry shouts in the mic. The crowd seems to agree.

***

So, it begins. At first Harry calls them nothing, then he calls it courting.

It doesn't take long for Harry to pick up on Louis' genuine nature. Harry offers him elaborate gifts and Louis refuses to the point that he says he'll leave Harry if Harry continues offering him expensive gifts. Harry asks if Louis doesn't like them, Louis is honest and deliberate when he says of course he likes nice things but that doesn't mean he wants to be excessively showered with them.

Louis finds himself absolutely enthralled by the man who is Harry Styles. Harry is just as Louis would have imagined, he's funny, and weird, and such an insightful soul that their late night talks leave Louis standing by the window, staring at the stars and thanking the whole universe that out of all that there is, his existence and Harry's existence have intertwined. 

Before Louis can fully comprehend that he's been steadily dating Harry Styles for two years, Harry proposes and Louis' heart just about flutters out of his chest. Naturally, he says yes, and Harry tells the entire world that Louis said yes, even though Harry knew he would.

The fans are absolutely mad for their love story, they take it and they hold onto it, as an obsession, as a reassurance to themselves, as a form of entertainment. Whatever their reason may be, they're there and they're supportive of everything Harry does, including getting married to Louis Tomlinson.

***

Then as it turns out, Louis doesn’t tell his children that Harry Styles was a legend and that he interacted with little Louis. He tells his children that their father is a legend, and he chose Louis. He tells his grand-children that their grand-father is a legend, and Harry chose him, and he’s so proud and he loves him so much. He tells them he would rip the stars out of the sky and place them in Harry’s eyes if it meant Harry’s eyes would shine with happiness forever. 

But Harry, Harry tells his children and grand-children that he is the luckiest man in the world. He says he’s lucky that in such a cold industry and in a world that had forgetten about love, his adoring fans helped him find the most adoring one of them all. Says that the adoring beautiful soul, chose to stay with Harry despite all his flaws. He tells them, that he is the luckiest man in the world, because Louis chose him. Louis chose him long before he chose Louis, and for that, Louis’ love is legendary.


End file.
